herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah (Ed, Edd n Eddy)
Sarah is a supporting character in Ed, Edd n Eddy. She is voiced by Janyse Jaud. She is Ed's bossy, psychotic, spoiled, and conceited younger sister, who acts cute and charming only when it serves her. Sarah has Ed's unending loyalty and obedience, mostly due to her constant threats of tattling on him. The fact that their mother always believes Sarah, even when she is fibbing, doesn't help. She has a very loud mouth, a hair-trigger temper, and is easily agitated by others, especially her brother. She is almost always hanging out with Nazz or playing with Jimmy, and when she's not, she rushes to his aid the moment he calls her. Sarah writes about her innermost feelings in her diary, and has a crush on Edd (though this is usually not quite enough to spare him from her wrath). It's been shown that she shares her brother's superhuman strength, as demonstrated when she dropped a car on Nazz in "Truth or Ed". In "Little Ed Blue", she was apparently surprised to learn that her brother is much stronger than her, and is even more dangerous than she is when in a bad mood. Several minutes into the episode, she shouts at him, only to have him shout right back at her even more loudly and with more menace, which frightens her and makes her back off. She also seems to fear the Kankers, because unlike her brother, the sisters aren't afraid to bully the younger girl to get what they want. Eddy has yet to learn not to mess with Sarah, and it is often he who provokes her into physically attacking the Eds. Quotes Character Sarah is the hot-headed, spoiled younger sister of Ed, who refuses to accept the love and affection he offers her. Although, she once did show concern for Ed in "Honor Thy Ed" when she thought he was in danger, until she realized he was faking it. She despises the Eds, especially Eddy and relishes the chance to physically harm them. She has a crush on Edd, which is shown occasionally, but even her love for him doesn't always spare him from her wrath. Sarah writes regularly in a diary which she keeps hidden underneath her mattress. In one episode, after the Eds accidentally destroy her bedroom, Eddy finds the diary, gets it open and reads the entry she had written about Double D (much to his embarrassment): "Double D is so cute! Last night I dreamt that he gave me a horsey!". Naturally, this violation of her privacy makes Sarah lay a serious hurting on the Eds. She is best friends with accident-prone Jimmy, who is jealous of her crush on Edd. She is Jimmy's fiercely protective bodyguard, defending him and rushing to his aid the second he yells for help. The two are often seen around the Cul-de-Sac playing with their toys, most notably Sarah's Polly Poo Poo and Jimmy's Mr. Yum Yum. Sarah has great strength like her older brother, only to a lesser degree. She often utilizes it to protect Jimmy from possible harm, or to beat up the Eds (or anyone else that's bothering her). Despite this, she still shows fear of the Kanker Sisters. Sarah's manipulating abilities can trick anyone into giving her what she wants, or doing what she says. As already stated, she is a common spoiled brat who refuses to take "no" for an answer; she'll either manipulate or whine until her desires are met. She's often determined to get what she wants, even if it means spoiling the fun of others. Usually, her wishes are granted right away, before the whining starts. She can be exceptionally cruel when provoked - she locked Ed out of the house when the 8 Hour Monster Movie Marathon was on, showing she obviously doesn't care about the feelings of others, least of all Ed's love for monster movies and comics. Sarah is something of a tomboy, judging by how much stronger she is than the other boys (and the willingness to use her strength), but is also very girly, showing interest in dolls, tea parties, and ballet. She also acts as a second mother to Jimmy, caring for him when he is injured, such as in "Cry Ed". In turn, Jimmy sometimes acts as a second father for Sarah, caring for her when she was sick in "Is There an Ed in the House?". The two share a very close, yet non-romantic relationship. Trivia *Sarah is a Hebrew name that means "lady" "princess" and "noblewoman", which suits her being treated by her parents much better than her big brother, Ed, and for her spoiled nature. *Due to her spoiled rotten nature, many fans consider her as the most hated character in the show, even much more so than Kevin. Gallery Angry sarah.jpg Edd and Sarah.jpg Sarah Goof.png Sarah1.jpg Sarah-4.jpg 638px-SHUT UP SARAH.jpg Sarah (Ed, Edd N' Eddy).jpg Sarah.jpg Ed Edd n Eddy Sarah (1).jpg Ed Edd n Eddy Sarah (2).jpg Ed Edd n Eddy Sarah (3).jpg Ed Edd n Eddy Sarah (4).jpg Ed Edd n Eddy Sarah (5).jpg Ed Edd n Eddy Sarah (6).jpg Ed Edd n Eddy Sarah (7).jpg Ed Edd n Eddy Sarah (8).jpg Ed Edd n Eddy Sarah (9).jpg Ed Edd n Eddy Sarah (10).jpg Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Kids Category:Arrogant Category:Protectors Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Anti Hero Category:Brutes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tricksters Category:In Love Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mischievous Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Wrathful Category:Antagonists Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Dimwits Category:False Antagonist Category:Envious Category:Dreaded Category:Cowards Category:Vampires Category:Undead